


Logorrhea; or, Diarrhea of the Mouth

by Anonymous



Category: Caves of Qud (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Hypnotism, M/M, Nazis, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, bimbofication, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two muscular Putus Templar sex magicians double-team a certain game developer.
Relationships: Kfran/Ndo/Charles Brian Bucklew
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Logorrhea; or, Diarrhea of the Mouth

Stars ripped themselves in and out of being within the writhing, haematic utility fog that danced above the welkin-piercing spires of the Putus Temple, and this dance of atmospheric discharge demarcated the thelemo-theurgic cosmoscopy of the Masters of the Quadrilaterus in the adytum of the Order of the Inner Temple. The metaharmonic resonances of the cyberhermetic neuromolecules soon agitated the ultrameteorlogical ecocomplex, and a hard, milky rain fell over the metal wastes surrounding.

“Frater Glenvliet, Sublime Elect to the Mazerine Mysteries, today thou shalt witness the climax of our struggle,” congratulated Magister Templi Kfran Vincentzappa, the words clicking out his white-stained mouth as it contorted into a smile. “For here, in the Orgasmatorium sub Rosa, our crusade shall penetrate all dimensions of substantiality.”

“Activate the Omnicausal Retroreifier!” moaned Ndo Glenvliet, aroused to action by his companion’s prodding. “Link the Fratres’ ontological egomysticum actuators to the psychoquantum superpositer!”

“Jawohl! Jawohl! Sieg Heil!” Dozens of Squire-Initiates howled as they operated myriad magico-mechanical devices radiating out from a massive chrome pylon. 

The already roaring machine squealed into a higher level of reaction, and a spark of divinity slammed into reality through the metamaterial coils of the hulking gate. A transastral hyper-road, capable of tunneling one noospheric manifold into another, rippled to life before the heraclitean, transhuman sex magicians. 

“Excelsior!” Kfran hurled himself into the scintillating curtain of radiance, soon followed by Ndo. Across intradimensional origamis of subspace and collapsing waveforms crashing onto the shores of the sands of spacetime the Adepti carried the black light of machine sunshine. Finally coming upon a musicopsychic nexus, Kfran and Ndo rent themselves into an evolved actuality.

Somewhere, self-immured in a claggy hovel, a fat retard named Charles Brian Bucklew gazed intently at the eye-bleedingly designed and poorly programmed Caves of Qud. First by graduation then with exponential speed the light of his monitor intensified until the diodes erupted into a dazzling array that zapped through Charlie’s fluoride stare and into the crystallized stomata of his pineal gland, whereupon the two seven-foot-tall aryan supermen known as Putus Templars apparated before him.

“Oh! Fuck! Oh fuck!” honked the porcine Bucklew, wrestling against his own corpulence to beat a retreat but failing to do so before a monstrous metallic hand clamped down suggestively on one of his ample love-handles.

“Thou shalt make for a fine first conquest in this new sephira!” Kfran handily folded the lardass into a full nelson, his codpiece wedged firmly between the jiggling buttocks of his soon-to-be loveslave. “Frater Ndo! Deployest thou thine Hasslean Sissification/Bimbofication Hypno-oscillator!”

“Heigh-ho!” Ndo slammed a hand down on his crotch like Michael Jackson and a xanthic fluid boiled up from the intravenous tubes of his forearm through his thoracic phylaxis device and into his eyes, giving them a brilliant golden hue.

“Get your fucking hands off me, you fucking Nazi scum! Get the fuck-...” Charles’s impotent mewlings were cut short as his dull, unintelligent eyes were mesmerized by the heavenly light emanating from Ndo’s grim countenance.

“What wert thee saying, mine own little pigslut?” Kfran queried demurely.

“I… I… I wanna be a Nazi’s cocksleeve! Like Anne Frank!” Charles squeaked out with feminine elocution, his atrophied muscles relaxing and back arching in Kfran’s arms. “I wanna get passed around a death camp like a judensau cockwhore! And I want you to call me Chucky! I wanna be Chucky!”

“That is what I thought thou saidst!” Kfran unhinged his codpiece so that a huge, ropey cock could come flopping out. It may have been the only member of his anatomy unenhanced by technology. In the same motion, the senior Templar ripped away the soiled garments in which Chucky had clothed himself, revealing the pink, pimply flesh underneath.

Kfran slapped that ass hard, and a shiver of pleasure quaked through Chucky’s disgusting, clammy body.

“Yes! Spank me, Nazi daddy!” Chucky whimpered with ecstasy, and another hard hand came down on his quivering hams. This time, Kfran’s slap landed so hard that several of the small fumaroles of acne dotting Chucky’s ass popped. “Ahh! Oh, god!”

“Enough!” Kfran positioned the tip of his throbbing, thirteen-inch cock snugly into the dewy cusp of Chucky’s anus.

“Ho- hold on! I’m not ready yet!” Chucky pled teasingly, hoping his pleas would go unheard.

“Excelsior!” Kfran’s hot, pulsating porcelain shaft rammed all the way into Chucky’s intestines, drawing out a guttural groan of the most debauched ecstasy from the fat manslut. With the speed and efficiency of a machine, Kfran brutally pumped the entirety of his cock in and out of Chucky’s big gay ass. The Templar grabbed the sissy boy by his gross, greasy comic-book-guy-from-the-simpsons ponytail, which served only to draw attention to his balding pate, and pulled almost as hard as he fucked.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Chucky moaned, his voice modulated by Kfran’s polyrhythmic sodomization.

“How annoying, these incessant vocalizations of his! Methinks I shall muffle them with my pneumatic cacophallus!” Ndo decreed, with Chucky’s eyes bulging out at the mere sight of the three-thousand-RPM jackhammer of a metal schlong telescoping out from the Templar’s futuristic codpiece.

Ndo put one hand on Chucky’s sweaty forehead and used the other to violently tug down his repulsive, scraggly ginger beard. The pain forced the fuckcow to open his mouth, and soon thereafter Charles Brian Bucklew was being eiffel towered by two Putus Templari.

“Thou hast heard of the Holy Rhombus? Behold now the Devil’s Triangle!” Kfran bellowed. But he and Ndo’s hearty chortles were quickly morphed into bestial groans as they both neared climax. Chuck Bucklew’s muffled screams of pleasure were soon silenced completely by an inundation of semen from both ends, and a donkey punch by Kfran’s learned, metal fist.

Kfran tore his still hard cock out of Bucklew’s ass, and it was followed by a flood of shit, cum, blood and partially digested chicken skeletons. Chucky’s violated mouth slithered off of Ndo’s penile device on its own.

“Alack! That I should have caused such a leak! Verily, I shall plug it up!” Kfran’s eyes scanned a nearby bookshelf and deftly snatched away a copy of Frank Herbert’s Dune before shoving it up Bucklew’s now prolapsed asshole. No reaction.

“We have won!” Ndo rejoiced.

“Rememberest thou when we did that to Q Girl?”

Just then, the sound of a door opening in another part of the house could be heard.


End file.
